


Freckles

by ShipOrSink



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipOrSink/pseuds/ShipOrSink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa tells Anna how beautiful she is.... and kisses her freckles.<br/>For Docspocklock on Tumblr, who prompted me indirectly for this little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

_**E**_ lsa lay mostly-nude beside her sister on the big bear-skin rub before the giant marble fireplace. The Queen had one arm beneath Anna’s neck, the other hand moving absently through the brownish red of Anna’s hair. An idea had been playing at her mind for several minutes now, and she decided it was time to put it into action.  She bent her head, pressing her soft lips to Anna's in a chaste kiss, before dusting kisses over the younger girl's pale, freckled cheeks.

" _ **E**_ lsa…?" Anna mumbled sleepily; the warmth of the fire and her sister’s cool embrace doing nothing to help her stay awake. "What’re you doing?" Elsa only smiled enigmatically in return, and continued her slow movements down….and down…. slim pale hands brushing lightly over Anna’s shoulders as she continued in her aim to kiss every. single. freckle. on her sister’s body.

“ _ **D**_ o I have to be doing anything?” the queen asked softly, “Can’t I just do what I like with my little sister?” Anna blushed, squirming a little at the implication.

" _ **W**_ ell….Yes, I suppose, but…" Elsa lifted her head, her crystalline blue eyes holding gentle rebuke.

“ _ **I**_ saw how you looked at me…. in the ice palace. Like you’d never seen anything so beautiful in all your life,” She sighed, brushing Anna’s hair back from her face. “I know you give compliments freely; to anyone you think is prettier, or stronger, or better than you, Anna. But you’re stronger than you know… ” A kiss to her collarbone. “More beautiful than you give yourself credit for,” A light nip at her neck. “And you have every right to be proud of yourself, little sister….”

 

**_T_** he Queen smiled again, lifting her sister’s chin. “And I don’t want to ever hear you say otherwise.”


End file.
